Revolution
by Screaming Fool
Summary: Some say that, moons ago, WindClan was once a clan too. But, nowadays, they are anything but. Enslaved under ThunderClan, the unstoppable ruling force over the lake, WindClan warrior's are hardly worthy of that title. But there are whispers in the WindClan camp. And from whispers comes a spark. And from that spark comes a fire.
1. Prologue

𝕽𝖊𝖛𝖔𝖑𝖚𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓.

**_Prologue:_**

**R&R**

_The WindClan camp was dead silent _as Thistleheart watched the trainee's den closely. Calmbreeze, the ThunderClan medicine cat, rushed back and forth between the den and the meagre herb stock the WindClan cats possessed, concern clear on her face. All the other trainee's sat together in another corner of camp, huddled together and yawning every now and again. Outside their den sat a she-cat, a pure, milky white and, admittedly, quite beautiful, with a young tom, who was a darker-grey in colour. The young tom paced anxiously, whilst the she-cat shuffled her paws and held herself steady on the verge of tears.

Thistleheart looked to Adderstrike, who was glaring at a pair of young toms. The two other toms were glaring right back and flexing their claws into the earth below them. But every cat in WindClan knew it better than to attack ThunderClan warriors. They had no battle training at all, and many of them only got their strength from the brutality of the life they were living. Thistleheart hissed warningly at Adderstrike, flicking the tip of his tail tip impatiently at the other two toms.

"Let them mourn in peace." Thistleheart hissed at the younger warrior. Adderstrike let out an audible huff, but said nothing more of it. Thistleheart's sister had trained the tom and though he had a reckless, impulsive personality, he had respect for his higher-ups whipped into him. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, debating on whether to comment back, and possibly trying to intimidate the WindClan toms. It didn't matter, really. A simple irritated flick of Thistleheart's tail had silenced the much scrawnier WindClan cats.

Calmbreeze continued to rush back and forth from the trainee's den to the herb stock, going in with a full mouth of all kinds of plants Thistleheart didn't know the name of and leaving with not so much as a stalk left.

Calmbreeze finally took one last, particularly longer, trip to the den, before she left permanently. She paused as she left, breathing heavily, and turned to the white she-cat who was waiting outside of the den. The white she-cat tilted her ears back hopefully and when she received a nod and a murmur Thistleheart couldn't make out, she threw herself to the medicine cat for a quick, usually illegal, embrace, before rushing into the den. Thistleheart let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in, as the young dark-grey tom bounded into the den after the white she-cat.

Calmbreeze took a minute to breathe, to allow her nerves to calm, before she trotted briskly towards the two warriors. Thistleheart nodded to her in greeting, and when she was close enough that their conversation could be private and away from the ears of the now relieved yet still angry WindClan cats, he spoke, "Is he okay?"

"Yes," Calmbreeze whispered back, looking anxiously at Adderstrike out of the corner of her eye, who was still glaring at the other two toms. Though Thistleheart would never think it had he not known them personally, Calmbreeze and Adderstrike were siblings. The two were never particularly close, what with Calmbreeze living a life of peace and empathy for all, whilst Adderstrike learned to fight and discipline slaves. Calmbreeze looked back to Thistleheart as she continued, "I think his leg may be slightly broken, but it's nothing that can't be fixed with some good rest."

"Will he back up in time?" Thistleheart asked, paw twitching anxiously.

Calmbreeze paused for a second, confused as to what he meant, before she realised, "I think so," Calmbreeze murmured back, feeling the glare of an entire clan burn into her back, "Maybe half a moon, maybe more. But he will be back in shape. He is strong enough."

"What are _you_ going to do?" Adderstrike spoke up finally, nudging his senior warrior, "He is your slave after all."

If it were up to Thistleheart, Spruceclaw would be punished for injuring such a young cat so severely. But Spruceclaw was the deputy, and Blossomstar's son, so much as a whisper against him would leave Thistleheart as a low-ranking warrior again, if not a slave himself. There was nothing Thistleheart could do. Though he did not say this aloud, a ripple of shared knowledge spread through the group, Adderstrike looking at the ground and Calmbreeze letting out a long breath through her nose.

Thistleheart looked up at the moon, which was angled up in the sky. Though WindClan camp always seemed dreary and miserable, Thistleheart would readily admit it was beautiful. The moors stretched out far and wide, and there were no trees to obscure the sights to see. But a bitter growl from Flame, an older WindClan she-cat who still crowed about the good old days her ancestors once had, brought him back into reality, "Shouldn't you be getting back, Calmbreeze? Blueflower said Emberkit was sneezing a lot more than usual last time I saw her, and you know how she gets."

"Are those some of your uncle instincts kicking in?" Calmbreeze purred warmly, smiling at Thistleheart. Before he could respond, however, she nodded, "Yes, I suppose I should be getting back. It is late and I'm tired." Thistleheart nodded in agreement, seeing how weakly Calmbreeze stood, clearly exhausted.

He peered around camp, before spotting Snake, his slave since he first became a warrior. Though Snake despised ThunderClan cats for what they did to his clan, he had come to have an admiration for Thistleheart. He was aware of how lucky he was to have a kind master who did not harm him for mistakes. As soon as Thistleheart's eyes fell to him, he approached.

"Yes, Thistleheart?"

"Escort Calmbreeze back to ThunderClan camp." Thistleheart ordered, to which Snake nodded. Calmbreeze looked to the skinny black tom and smiled politely in greeting, and Snake waited for her lead. The two took off into the night, Thistleheart and Adderstrike watching them go.

As the ThunderClan warriors resumed their guard duties, a pair of pale-blue eyes peered out at them from the den in which Calmbreeze had been rushing to and from. They narrowed as the dark-grey young tom who had been sitting outside the den turned back to see his brother, fast asleep from poppy-seeds, with a make-shift cast around his leg.

And as he approached to curl up next to his mother who lay next to her son anxiously, he felt a spark in his chest.

A spark of revolution.

/

**Annnd that's the prologue finished! Welcome to my new fanfic, "Revolution". If it wasn't clear, this will handling topics such as slavery and will feature some more violent scenes, so if that's not your thing, I recommend that this be where you stop reading. But, if you don't mind those things, please, keep reading! I live only for approval. I cannot promise steady updates, school's a pain in the ass, but I can promise you they will get out eventually.**

**The next "chapter," is going to be the allegiances, and then I'll have the official Chapter One, which I'm in the middle of writing! The allegiances are just... pretty long, so they need a chapter all to themselves. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan: **

**Leader: **

Blossomstar - A black, ginger and white tortoise-shell she-cat with firece golden eyes

**Deputy:**

Spruceclaw - A dark brown tabby tom with pale-yellow eyes, long claws

**Medicine Cat:**

Calmbreeze - A small, quiet pale-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Higher-Ranking Warriors (Cats who have proven themselves to ThunderClan through heroic feats. Often have first rights to new slaves.): **

Thistleheart - A grey, white and black tortoise-shell tom with amber eyes; lead ThunderClan to victory against ShadowClan

Silverbird - A silver she-cat with a white, fluffy chest; saved apprentices from a fox

Apprentice, Stagpaw

Mallowhawk - A Siamese tom with ginger-points with blue eyes; defended nursery against a badger

Daisyheart - A small, long-furred cream she-cat with amber eyes; stopped a WindClan uprising

Cloudsky - A mainly white tom with pale-grey splotches; golden eyes; saved Blossomstar's life

Apprentice, Shypaw

**Warriors: **

Paleflower - A beautiful pale-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Cottonpaw

Lynxclaw - A ginger she-cat with black splotches; amber eyes

Yellowfur - A yellow-furred tom with a gingery-muzzle

Apprentice, Coldpaw

Blizzardsong - A black tom with white dapples and stomach

Badgershriek - A black-and-white tom with badger-like markings

Patchice - A grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

Copperfur - A copper-coloured tabby she-cat with long, wispy fur

Goldensky - A pale-golden coloured tom with white paws; handsome

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Icewing - A small, white she-cat with golden eyes

Honeybranch - A golden coloured she-cat with lighter cream paws

Addershriek - A black, ginger and white tawny tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices: **

Stagpaw - A dark-cream tom with long, lanky legs; amber eyes

Shypaw - A paler-cream she-cat with a quiet voice

Cottonpaw - A pretty white she-cat with amber eyes

Coldpaw - A pale-grey tom with white paws and under-belly

Darkpaw - A black tom with a dark grey stripe down his back

**Queens:**

Blueflower - A blue-grey she-cat with a white forepaw (Mother of Yellowfur's kits: Needlekit, Stormkit, Emberkit)

**Elders:**

Dawnmask - A golden-brown she-cat with a white mask

Streamflower - A silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**WindClan: **

**WindClan no longer go by leader/deputy/warrior ranks. Instead, they are all simply slaves. The ranks that are considered the best are the leader's slaves, who have extra privileges and get to have a warrior name, and queens, who are also treated with higher respect. Trainees are the equivalent to apprentices, but only have a training time of 2 moons, before they are auctioned off. **

**Leader's slaves (Slaves who have possibly worked the hardest/proven loyalty to their ThunderClan masters): **

Ashbreeze - A pretty grey she-cat with white flecks on her cheek and back; long, plumy tail

Hawknose - A handsome, dark-brown tabby tom with a long muzzle; rumoured to be Blossomstar's mate

Sunflower - An optimistic, golden tabby she-cat with darker ears

**Slaves: **

Flame - An elderly, scrawny dark ginger she-cat; Exempt due to age

Snake - A skinny yet strong solid-black tom; Thistleheart

Branch - A white tom with a black overcoat, amber eyes; Mallowhawk

Twig - A skinny, blue-grey she-cat with green eyes; Mallowhawk

Spring - A golden-brown tom with darker tail-rings; green eyes; Daisyheart

Tiger - A large, bulky pale-brown tabby tom with long-teeth; Cloudysky

Frost - A deaf, pure-white she-cat with long-fur; Thistleheart

Sap - A ginger tabby tom with darker tabby stripes; Lynxclaw

Leopard - A pale-ginger she-cat with darker leopard-spots; Yellowfur

Sand - A sandy-coloured she-cat with darker paws; Blizzardsong

Breeze - A small, lithe dark-grey tom with dark green eyes; Badgershriek

**Trainees:**

Soot - A dark grey tom with lighter grey ears and muzzle

Grey - A paler grey tom with a single white splotch on his side; Thistleheart

Wheat - A handsome, pale, pale, pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Kestrel - A golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bluebell - A white and brown lynx-point she-cat; adopted daughter of Frost; Cloudysky

**Queens (Though she-cats in WindClan may take mates inside their own clan, some bear the kits of ThunderClan toms. Kits born to ThunderClan toms are often taken into ThunderClan, but some are left). **

Quartz - A beautiful, pure-white she-cat with short-fur yet a plumy tail; Silverbird

Spot - A ginger she-cat with a single white spot on her eye; expecting Goldensky's kits


End file.
